Truth or Dare
by CrAzEe J.PaNeSe DuOz
Summary: Let's see what happens when two crazy journalists put the cast of CCS in a game of truth or dare!!


Disclaimer: Blah blah.okay.we don't own CCS or any of the characters.now where have we heard THAT before??  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is Jen of the CrAzEe J.PaNeSe DuOz. Yes there are two of us..as u can tell by our name.*Juli pops her head in* Juli: konnichiwa!! I hope u all enjoy MY chapter!! Jen hits Juli on the head with a mallet. Juli: Okay, okay.enjoy reading her chapter.Sheesh.now I got a bump. *Grumbles* Jen: You keep complaining and I'll make a mountain on ur head! Chapter 1~The Evil Plan  
  
On a lazy summer day, you can see couples walking down the streets of Tomeoda, or people just sitting around.relaxing. And right on this relaxing day, you can see that inside an old English mansion, two couples are doing things far from relaxing. . .  
  
Inside one of the rooms in the mansion, you can hear giggling and cries of "Eriol!" In another room, you can hear high-pitched squeals of "Touya!" and annoyed grunts.  
  
Now let's see what's inside one of the rooms. . . Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji are inside, with Tomoyo on the floor laughing, and Eriol tickling her. "S-stop Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, laughing, but Eriol wouldn't stop, his hands moving faster and faster. After a while, the young reincarnation stopped. He plopped down on the floor next to Tomoyo. "What should we do now?" he asked her. Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Now in the other room. . . Touya Kinomoto can be seen sitting on the bed, with an extremely hyper Nakuru Akizuki on his lap. "Touya! Touya! Touya!" Nakuru chanted. "Get off me!" Touya grunted with an annoyed expression. "Aww, come on, you know you love me," Nakuru purred, hugging him.  
  
"I know what we can do!" Tomoyo cried, standing up. "What?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo whipped out her trusty camera and smiled evilly. "Let's just say it involves our kawaii couple." Now it was Eriol's turn to grin. "I love the way you think, Tomoyo."  
  
Now let's move on to a comfortable two-story yellow house, where one couple is enjoying their time greatly. . . "Syaoran!" Sakura Kinomoto shouted, coming out of the kitchen, her pink top smeared with chocolate ice cream. Li Syaoran plastered on an innocent look. "Yes?" Sakura pointed to her top. "This was new you know!" She cried. "And your point is?" Syaoran asked. "You ruined my new top!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran pretended to be hurt. "You're letting a slight misunderstanding come between us, koshii?" He asked sweetly. Sakura glared at him, then stomped upstairs to change. "That was not a misunderstanding Syaoran!" She shouted from the second story.  
  
Sakura came back down with a new top right when the phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Sakura desu," Sakura said into the phone. "Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice came from the other line. "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo," Sakura said happily. "Konnichiwa, Sakura," Tomoyo answered. "Now on to the point. Can you and Li come over to Eriol's house now? That is, if you're not too "busy" with each other." "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, blushing. Tomoyo laughed. "Just kidding. So, can you come over?" "Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll be there in 30 minutes! Ja!" "Ja," Tomoyo said, grinning evilly.  
  
Sakura hung up and bounced back to the living room, where Syaoran was sitting there, waiting patiently. "Tomoyo wants us to go over to Eriol's house," Sakura said, kissing his cheek. Syaoran blushed from the kiss, but his face hardened at the thought of going to the freak of nature's house. "Why?" He asked. "Oh come on, it'll be fun," Sakura said, dragging the reluctant Syaoran out the door. "Easy for you to say," he muttered.  
  
"Welcome!" Nakuru shouted, opening the door. Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped, then continued on inside. "Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed when the couple came in holding hands. "I'll call this one 'A hand in Hand Experience With Sakura and Syaoran!'" Tomoyo said, filming them. Sakura sweatdropped, then she looked around the room. There, sitting in the circle, were all her friends and a steaming onii-chan. There was Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yangasiwa (????), and Takashi Yamamzaki. Eriol was sitting there with Tomoyo on his lap; even Meiling was there, along with an excited Nakuru, who jumped on Touya's lap. Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo and Syaoran sat down next to her. Eriol smiled his oh-so-evil smile when everyone settled down. "Since everyone's here, we're all going to play truth or dare!"  
  
"Can we not?" Syaoran complained. "No," the group said in unison. "What's the matter, gaki? Scared to play?" Touya asked. Syaoran glared at him. "No, I'm just worried that you might lose your head when I get dared to make out with Sakura." "What?!?!" Touya shouted, standing up, sending Nakuru crashing down onto the floor. "Ouchie," Nakuru sniffed, rubbing her bottom. "Now, now, settle down you two," Eriol said, stepping between the two glaring idiots. "You stay out of this Clow Reed!" Touya snapped. "That's right, London boy, stay out of this," Syaoran said, and then he turned his attention back to Touya. "You baka, I have every right to be with Sakura!" "Just shut up, will you, gaki?" "Butt hole." "Nincompoop." "Cow manure." "Airhead." "Farting idiot." "Donkey hole." "Flame butt." "Shut up!" Everyone stopped and stared at Sakura. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked, shocked. "Stop it, all of you! I just want to play! And if you guys continue this bickering, I'll . . .I'll . . . I'll make out with Kero!" "You're not serious . . .are you?" Syaoran asked, not believing his ears. "Dead serious," Sakura said, then she turned back into her old self. "Now let's play truth or dare!"  
  
  
  
A/N:Okay, this is still Jen from the duo.how cha like this chapter?? You liked it?!?! Really?!?! Aww thanks!! Okay then, just click on that little box on ur left and start reviewing!! Ja ne! 


End file.
